Problem: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 7 \\ 2 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 2 \\ 7 & 0\end{array}\right]$